vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcel and Davina
The relationship between the vampire, Marcel and the witch, Davina. Marcel sees Davina as a fighter like him, and believes them to be kindred spirits. He saved her life from her coven of witches, and took her in as family, which has made them very close and protective of each other. Davina helps Marcel maintain control over the witches in the Quarter, as a way of getting back at them for manipulating her into almost being sacrificed. Marcel cares for Davina more than anything and is willing to always put her first. Davina eventually found out about Agnes' death and this angered her as Marcel never said anything to her. She ran away but was forced to return due to Klaus holding Tim hostage. Marcel had tried to get through to her stating that he cares about her but Tim's death causes the bond between Davina and Marcel to fall apart. When Davina powers had began to go out of control, they learned that she had to die in order for the city to be safe and the Harvest to be complete. Marcel was willing to go against Klaus and anyone who stood in his way in order to protect Davina. This event caused their relationship to be repaired as she was thankful he always fought for her however, her death soon came and Marcel was deeply devestated. After losing Davina, Marcel had no longer concerned himself with his duties as King of New Orleans. Early History Davina was one of four girls chosen to be part of a magical ritual called the Harvest. When Marcel learned that the witches were planning on sacrificing the four girls, he and his fellow vampires intervened. Unfortunately, he was too late to save all of them, and was only able to rescue Davina from being killed. Davina feels a lot of resentment toward the witches for manipulating her and lying to her, so she has no problem helping Marcel keep them in subjugation by monitoring their magic. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, it is revealed that Davina possesses such great magical power that she can sense when the witches in the Quarter are using magic. Marcel has been hiding her in the attic of St. Ann's Catholic Church. Marcel and Davina discuss how they are both unhappy that the Originals are back in town, but Marcel believes that they are no match for Davina's powers. Davina is still concerned that Marcel could get hurt. In House of the Rising Son, it is revealed that Marcel gave Davina Elijah's body to watch over. When Rebekah comes looking for Elijah, Marcel brings her to Davina's room and asks her to allow Rebekah in, as she's the only one who can invite vampires into the room. After she meets Rebekah, Marcel mentions to her that Rebekah hasn't been very nice to him that night, so Davina telekinetically throws Rebekah around the room before she throws her out the window. The next morning, Marcel walks in on her drawing. Davina says that the Originals shouldn't be in New Orleans, because they don't belong there. Marcel tells her it looks like they are here to stay and asks Davina if she could find a way to kill an Original. In Tangled Up In Blue, sensing that Marcel is in danger, she protects him by using her magic to link them together. Later, when Marcel informs her that he's giving Elijah's body back to Klaus, Davina refuses, as she plans to continue to find a way to kill the Originals. In Girl in New Orleans, Marcel plans to give Elijah back to Klaus, which makes Davina unhappy . She wants to go to the festival for just one night. Marcel disagreees, but Davina makes his blood boil. She doesn’t want him to forget who’s the powerful one and he agrees to let her go out as long as someone is with her. That night, Marcel takes Davina to the bar and tells her about the rules. He introduces Davina to Cami, telling her that Davina has authority issues. Later, Marcel discovers Davina is missing and Marcel finds Cami and asks about Davina. Marcel finds her and asks her what happened, making Davina angry. In Sinners and Saints, it's revealed that Marcel decided to save Davina's life to stop the Harvest. He saw that she was a fighter, and saw much of himself in her actions. He suggests that he and Davina have a similar relationship to the one Marcel had with Klaus, back in the 1800s. He tells Davina to pack her things, because he wants to move her out of the attic. When he gets back and takes Davina with him, in the church, Davina's body starts to spasm. She senses something dangerous outside, telling Marcel to get her back. In'' Bloodletting, Marcel brings Josh to Davina's room in hopes that she can remove Klaus' compulsion from his mind, in order to flip Josh and get him to spy for Marcel, instead. Davina does it for him with Josh's consent, because he wants to eventually gain a daylight ring. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Marcel and Klaus plan to transfer Davina from the attic to a room in Klaus's house. Davina thinks it is Klaus's idea and does not seem to want to follow, but Marcel tells her to trust Klaus. Later on, Davina learns from Hayley and Josh that the last remaining elder, Agnes, is killed by Elijah and the witches does not pose a threat to her anymore. This makes her think that Marcel is lying to her as well as using her for his own needs. In ''The Casket Girls, Klaus and Marcel are in a panic over Davina having gone missing. Elijah comes in to give them a report and Marcel gets a little mouthy with Elijah but Elijah quickly and elegantly tells Marcel to take a step back. Klaus has a plan to find Davina. Marcel and Elijah kind of team up for Davina’s protection. Klaus couldn’t be trusted with trying to get Davina back. At Klaus’ new home, Klaus has Timothy playing some tunes. The boys are waiting on Davina to arrive. She then walks in, Marcel wants to talk to Davina. Klaus gets pretty cocky, but Davina brings him down a peg. Marcel and Elijah go to help but Davina keeps breaking Klaus’ bones. She makes him show his hybrid face. She then goes to Elijah, she makes him choke on blood. Finally, Davina confronts Marcel. She doesn’t like that he turned on her. He says he cares and she starts to believe but Rebekah stabs Marcel and tells Davina not to fall for it. Rebekah takes Davina to The Garden where Marcel puts all the vampires to prove Davina can trust her, not Marcel. Tim gives Davina a drink of water which was poisoned and turns out he was compelled to do that. Rebekah calls Klaus because Davina is dying but he won’t give Rebekah the cure. When Marcel and Elijah found out what Klaus did they tell him they made an alliance with each other. They don’t like what Klaus did and they’ll turn against him if he doesn’t right his wrongs. Earlier, Marcel had gone to Sabine after she recovered from having her neck snapped by Davina. She had put a protection spell on herself, and Marcel got her to do the same for Davina just in case Klaus decided to, well, be Klaus. The protection spell worked, and Davina came back to life. Overcome with exhaustion, Davina had to be carried home by Rebekah, where Marcel put her to bed. Marcel is worried that Davina will never forgive him. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Marcel tries to save Davina from her impending death. He secretly leaves the compound with her. When Davina awakens, she throws him away, still angered by the previous events. Marcel reveals to her that he was the one to put the protection spell on her and would have saved Tim if he knew his fate. Davina knows that if the harvest isn't completed, she will take everyone down with her. She agrees to participate in the Harvest, realizing that she has to die. She tells Marcel to let her go. Marcel brings her to the cemetery where Sophie Deveraux slits Davina's throat to complete the Harvest. Davina dies in Marcel's arms. As the reaping takes place, the four harvest are supposed to resurrect but they don't resurrect. Marcel, heartbroken, flees the cemetery and Klaus follows him. Klaus consoles Marcel as he grieves for Davina. In Dance Back from the Grave, Marcel continues to mourn Davina's death. He informs Cami about it. In Le Grand Guignol, Davina is resurrected through Celeste's death and Marcel sat vigil by her bedside as she woke. In Farewell to Storyville, Davina feels uncomfortable after her journey into death. She said that unlike the three other girls who were sacrificed during the Harvest, the ancestors hated her because she escaped the Harvest and because of her alliance with Marcel and the vampires. They said that they would torment her if she continued to use her magic against the witches. She asks Marcel to not make her talk about it. Davina feels used by Marcel, as the first thing he did when she came back was to try to use her to help Rebekah. She is completely lost and doesn't know who she can trust. Finally, Marcel returns her to the witches so that she won't feel like a lost girl anymore and because Genevieve can lower the Boundary spell on the City of the Dead. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Marcel secretly visits Josh and tells him to look out for her, also trying to get her back to using magic, since she'll need it to protect herself. He later convinces Davina, that Marcel used her in order to protect her from the witches. Josh reassures her that Marcel truly loves her, which encourages her to revive a rose, getting back to practicing magic. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Davina learns from Marcel that he fought Klaus. She asks Marcel did Klaus bleed. She goes to the site where Marcel fought Klaus and she uses a spell to remove Klaus' blood from the ground and transfers it into a cup, but its only enough for vampire to be heal. Marcel being selfless tells Davina to give it to Josh. Later while in O'Connell storage room after Marcel finds the Devil's Star, Davina tells him about its use causing him to take it to use against Klaus so he would get his blood to heal himself, but uses it against Davina's former best friend Monique Deveraux as she was going to kill Hope Mikaelson. Season Two In Rebirth, Cami tells Marcel that Davina left the coven for good and is attempting to get her 'normal' life back on track by reenrolling in high school. Marcel seems pleased by this and Davina has been shown trying to find a way to unlink Marcel from Klaus's bloodline. In Alive and Kicking, Davina goes to see Marcel after she gets a call from him. They're happy to see each-other and he demonstrates the father figure to her when she tells him about a guy, but she doesn't budget when the conversation turns to the White Oak Stake. It abruptly ends when Elijah makes himself known to her despite Marcel's warning. Alongwith Elijah Marcel goes to Rousseau's to make her hand over the stake since Elijah knows that she has, but Marcel knows she she won't budge. When he gets there with Elijah, he learns that Davina brought back Mikael and helps her put him under control by giving her back the dark cursed bracelet that came off her during when the werewolves attacked her and Kol during their date. In Red Door, after battling Mikael, Marcel finally chastises Davina for bringing Mikael back to life, saying that she was lucky to be alive; risking his life as well as Josh with the rest of Klaus's sire-bonds. Davina tells him she had everything under control and that the line was going be broken. Kol steps in before it comes too heated and Marcel tells Davina to stay put but when he's out of earshot Davina tells Kol to take her someplace else. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, ''they meet up at his loft. Davina finds out that he was the one who stole the stake and kidnap Kol, which makes her angry. They get into an argument, Marcel tells her that he hates lying, but it was for her own good seeing as he knows Kol ''better ''than she does, who, in his opinion, is only using Davina to get his own way. After he leaves the loft, Davina sneaks out and makes her blood posionous to gain the upper hand on Klaus. Marcel tries to stop her, but she snaps his neck with magic. Later, everyone at The Abattoir calls a ceasefire after learning about Esther's latest plan. In ''The Map of Moments, Marcel tells Davina to keep finding a way to save Cami from Esther. Later, when Esther's spell starts, he tells her to start chanting, which she does. After the spell is over, Marcel asks her about what happened, with Davina replying that she had no idea. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Davina arrives to the Abattoir, to help Marcel and others who are trapped inside. After the vampires start to lose control, Marcel shouts at Davina to hurry up. After the spell is lifted, Klaus throws Kol inside, trapping him there. Davina, worried for Kol's life, asks Marcel to help him. He reluctantly does so and helps him to hide from the hungry vampires. In Sanctuary, after Davina finds out that Marcel and Josh are still missing, she enlists Aiden's and Kol's help to rescue him. Unfortunately, they are only able to rescue Josh, leaving Marcel. Quotes :Marcel: "I assume it's all quiet out there." :Davina: "The witches know better than to use magic. They know that I can sense it when they do. What about the Old Ones? They're dangerous, and I don't want them to hurt you." :Marcel: "The Originals? Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance." :-- Always and Forever :Marcel: We can't be lying to each other. I'm trying to protect you. :--''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' :Davina: If I can just wait it out a few more weeks… Help me, please. :Marcel: '' I will, and when it's over, I'll do what I should have done-- get you out of town.'' :Davina: I had a dream that Tim wasn't dead. He played a song that he wrote for me. And he kissed me, and we were just normal. :Rebekah: That sound's like a beautiful dream. :Marcel: What are you doing here? :Rebekah: But it was just a dream. :Marcel: Get out! :Rebekah: This is killing her. Your stubbornness will mean her death. :Marcel: I promised her I'd fight for her. I'm not breaking that promise. :Rebekah: No one is asking you not to fight. You are the only family that this girl has. You owe it to her to fight for her to live. :Davina: Marcel, it's ok. :Marcel: No. I failed you. :Davina: I'll die whether I do this or not. I mean now the only option is--is whether I take everyone with me. If you look at it that way, it's kind of selfish not to do it. :Marcel: There has to be another way. This is not how it ends. :Davina: And if it is… if this is all I have, I've had a lot. I had Monique, and I had Tim… and I had someone who fought for me from the moment you met me. :Marcel: Ah, Davina. :Davina: Most people don't get that even if they live to be a hundred. Marcel, I'm ready. :Klaus: That won't bring her back, you know? :Marcel: This is your fault. I should have never let you anywhere near her. :Klaus: Marcel--'' :'Marcel: This city was fine before you came. We were fine! Davina was safe! She was in control! If you hadn't gotten her worked up, if you hadn't killed that boy! :Klaus: ''My condolences the girl is gone, but don't lose perspective. We still have our community. The vampires of this town--'' :Marcel: I don't care about the vampires! She is dead! Do you hear me? :Klaus': ''I'm sorry. You may think I know nothing of your grief, but you are wrong. In the days after I fled this city, I thought you were dead. It was years before I could speak your name so keenly did I feel that loss. I'm sorry. I'm--I'm sorry. :-- Apres Moi, Le Deluge Gallery |-|Season One= Houserising7.jpg Hosueriding9.jpg Marcel and Davina TO 1x02.jpg Marcel and Davina 2 TO 1x02.jpg Davina1x04.jpg DavinaMarcel1x04.jpg Marcel and Davina TO 1x05.jpg Marceldavinaa.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1386.jpg MarcelDavina1x10.jpg BelyUowCEAAm1LN.jpg Davina_and_Marcel_end.jpg davina-and-marcel.jpg Originals-1x05-Marcel_Davina.png 239.jpg 238.jpg 237.jpg 235.jpg 234.jpg 118.jpg 00119.jpg 120.jpg 00122.jpg 00123.jpg 124.jpg 125.jpg 00126.jpg 127.jpg 128.jpg 129.jpg 130.jpg 161.jpg 162.jpg 164.jpg 191.jpg 192.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-30-22h00m15s68.png 195.jpg 200.jpg 199.jpg 201.jpg 203.jpg 205.jpg 206.jpg 0209.jpg 210.jpg 211.jpg 212.jpg 213.jpg 214.jpg 215.jpg 216.jpg 217.jpg 218.jpg 00219.jpg 220.jpg 236.jpg 237.jpg 238.jpg 238.jpg 240.jpg 241.jpg 243.jpg 0248.jpg 0249.jpg 0250.jpg |-|Season Two= MarcelDavina 202 hug.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0455MarcelDavina.jpeg Trivia *Davina appears to be linked to Marcel by some kind of magic, as seen in Tangled Up In Blue, when Katie was subduing Marcel; whatever happened to Marcel, happened to Davina, and when Katie's magic made Marcel fall to the floor, Davina was also brought to the floor, even though she was all the way in her bedroom. * They both brought Mikael to New Orleans. Marcel & Rebekah with Genevieve's help in 1919. Davina resurrected Mikael 93 years later after his death in TVD Homecoming. *Their relationship is comparable to that of Aro and Jane from the Twilight franchise. *Marcel regained Davina's friendship when he was trying to protect her from being sacrificed in ''Après Moi, Le Déluge. '' *Marcel is the only family that Davina has left seeing as he genuinely cares about about her. Unlike her mother who she had a strained relationship with for various of reasons. *He's the only father figured that she knows due to her birth father being a deadbeat. * They both have a romantic interest in the Original Vampires, Rebekah and Kol. * Marcel doesn't approve of her relationship with Kol, having had a rough history with him in the past. References See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship